Talk:Trial 790
For people looking to do this quest; Grauberg S. The Knotty Trees are EP to 75, and there is either Wind or Thunder weather there most of the time. --MoveZig 16:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Grauberg S is indeed a good place. The position is around (H-11)/(I-11). Mind the Chigoes and the goblins out there. GTalbot 09:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *I have to agree that Grauberg's Knotty Treants are likely the best place to do this. I was gonna try doing Treant Saplings in Meriphataud (S), since they are much easier, but they are much more spread out, and weather isn't as common in Meriphataud as in Grauberg. The Knotty Treants weren't that hard to solo as WHM75/SAM37, but they were very long fights (like 5 minutes or so per fight ><). I'd suggest bringing a DD friend to help out if doing it on a job like WHM with little DD potential. (Yes, WHM can have good DD potential, but not with this crappy staff. :P) --Kyrie 10:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *Just as a note- you can melee with whatever weapon you want as long as staff is equipped when it dies. Makes things go much faster. --JoQuo711 20:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Does it have to be you (the WHM) that personally defeats the mob, or can it be a PT member or NPC fellow? --FFXI-Guppy 05:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *Those are the "killing blow" trials. For this and all others that are likened to this description, you basically have to be in range when the experience is handed out (With weather requirements met of course), with the weapon equipped. You could leech if you wanted. Eins 22:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Broke trial by sitting with staff equip. Didn't even engage or land a blow. My friends did all the killing. *I highly recommend the Knotty Treants for Summoners starting this. Predator Claws hit for 1300+ consistently (with Karura Hachigane equipped). Two hits from PC is enough to solo. If you have two summoners or more you can work through these quickly. Alamoth 10:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) *The ABSOLUTE best way to finish this trial is to level-synch with a 14-17 friend and smash through Strolling Sapling in Konschtat Highlands. There is almost always a weather effect there and Strolling Sapling are everywhere. Faria *La Theine Plateau level synced to level 8-12 Strolling Sapling easy kills with frequent weather in effect. Nightbringar ** ...except you can't sync below 10. I updated the level range to 10-12. --Nupinu 22:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *Crawlers' Nest (S) was a big letdown. I waited forever for a weather effect that never came. Also, there are only four Witch Hazel in the immediate area. There may have been a few more deeper into the basement, but I didn't delve down there. --Nupinu 22:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *Don't know if it's a bug, or if they changed it in the September 2010 update, but when i went to solo my last 16 kills I got credit for 5kills per mob. So I went from 16, 11, 6, 1 and complete in 4 kills, not 16. - I just started a new trial, and again it went from 50-45-40-35-30-25-20-15-10-5-complete. So the trial still says we need 50kills, but it's only 10. Moved from main page in regards to the Crawlers' Nest (S) Witch Hazels: * Be aware these no longer check as EP at level 85. A sync will be required. * These DO check as EP to an 85WHM/42RDM. The user that added this must have gotten mixed up and went to current day Crawlers' Nest.--Madranta 09:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ** I made this note, and you are correct, I did go to current day Crawler's Nest Buffylvr 17:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) *Wajaom Woodlands at (E-9) seems like the most ideal place to complete this trial. Worked for me. Atlas of Phoenix 19:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC)